


Captured

by cheshirejin



Category: Kyo Kara Maoh, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossposted from fanfic bakeoff<br/><br/>
Title: Captured<br/>
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Words: 300<br/>
Rating: T<br/>
Summary: There are some occupational hazard of being a spy<br/>
Warnings: none</p><br/>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> series of short stories for lj community fanfic bakeoff  
> March 2011 Prompt: Lucky  
> bonus ingredient: green

  


Yozak was a lucky fellow. His job, working as a spy for the kingdom of Shin Makoku, was a dream come true most days, and on the days where it wasn’t, he was lucky to make it back home alive. He had managed to do just that for years now.

If only he had found things so easy in the love department. It wasn’t that he was short on lovers; he had hooked up with men and women all over in his travels. It was just that he seemed unable to form a serious relationship with anyone. It would be his one last regret.

Maybe it was because his heart just wasn’t in it. Truth be told, he was stubbornly, secretly, holding out for Conrad. He had fallen hard for the other when they were just kids and had never entirely given up hope that someday Conrad would open those gorgeous brown eyes of his and see what they could have together. Of course that would mean ungluing those same organs from a certain double black demon king who possessed the soul of one Suzanna Julia.

He hadn’t consciously taken more and more dangerous and far away missions. He had to admit upon reflection that some part of himself had probably hoped Conrad would notice and stop him eventually. Of course it seemed that there was no way that would happen now. His luck had run out with him chained in a dungeon, awaiting execution in the morning, and all because he took the most dangerous, far flung assignment he could find because he couldn’t stand to watch Conrad follow Yuri around like he was the most important person in his world any longer. He sighed and tried to get comfortable in his chains. Perhaps it was better this way.

 

  


Title: No News is Bad News  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 217  
Rating: T  
Summary: Gwendal is waiting to hear from Yozak  
Warnings: none

  


  


Gwendal’s brow furrowed as he read the report. Yozak was missing in Zorashia. He hadn’t contacted anyone for two full rotations, something that had never happened before. A sense of dread filled him as he realized that it was a possibility the man was no longer alive.

It just seemed inconceivable, after all Yozak had come back from every mission he had gone on without incident so far. He had even managed to drag himself and a severely wounded Conrad home from the battlefield, both still breathing as the only survivors from their unit in the war. He was his most trustworthy and versatile soldier, and had done an excellent job of gathering intelligence from all over to benefit his country.

Quickly penning a message to each of his operatives in and around the area to report what they could find, he sent a small flock of messenger birds out before grabbing up a ball of yarn and some knitting needles with one hand. He shut his office door and locked it with the other, already mentally deciding which knots and stitches he would start with.  He wouldn’t tell anyone about this until he had more information, and hopefully he would hear from Yozak himself soon. For the moment all he could do was worry, and wait.

  


Title: The dinner part 1  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 257  
Rating: T  
Summary: Gunter’s pov  
Warnings: none

  


  


Gunter sat daintily nibbling at his dinner, watching Gwendal out of the corner of his eye. He was sure something was bothering the general as he sat stiffly in his green uniform coat at the table. The wrinkles in his forehead had gotten very deep lately making him look irritated and grumpy, even for him. He had tried to ask him about it but been summarily shoved aside and locked out of the big guy’s office. Whatever it was, it was something he didn’t want to share just yet, therefore it was something that would cause some sort of an uproar in the palace, like the time that the borders were under attack and they had almost gone to war with the humans.

Lavender eyes grew wide with a sudden realization, whatever was going on, if it bothered Gwendal this much it was sure to upset the king as well. Why else would he be keeping it to himself? While his first instinct was to just ask about it then and there, luckily Gunter realized it may not be in Yuuri’s best interest to put Gwendal on the spot about it and cause a big scene. He schooled his expression to something resembling neutrality, and went on eating his dinner as if nothing were wrong. He would have to try asking again later, in private. Surely, with luck, he could convince his old friend to tell him what was bothering him. He spent the rest of the meal focusing on ideas for how he would do that.  


  


  


Title: The dinner part 2  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 189  
Rating: T  
Summary: Wolfram’s pov  
Warnings: none

  


  


“What the hell is going on?” Wolfram thought as he looked around the table. Gwendal looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. And Gunter, he was acting strange even for him. He had been watching Gwendal like he expected him to fly away if he wasn’t watching, then he looked like he was choking on something, for a second he seemed to be about to say something then he had closed his mouth, looked around the table and started eating again with the strangest wooden expression on his face.

That expression hadn’t left his face except for the occasional twitch of his eyebrows. It was all very strange. Wolfram looked over at Yuuri, who was eating his dinner and chatting with Greta, oblivious as ever to the bright green eyes lovingly gazing at him.

Somehow that sight was very comforting. Sure the king was a spacey wimp, but that just made him Yuuri. It was why everyone rushed to protect him, and wanted to help him, and why Wolfram loved being the one at his side, even if their engagement was a total lucky accident.

 

 

 

  


Title: Rescue plans  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 203  
Rating: T  
Summary: Gwendal informs the king that Yozak has been captured  
Warnings: none

  
  


Gwendal stormed down the hall like a freight train, a scrap of paper crumpled in his hand.  The news wasn’t good, and he was going over strategies in his head as he hurried toward the king’s study.  He received startled looks from the occupants of the room when he came in without bothering to slow down at all and shoving the big door open with a bang. He strode up to the desk where Yuuri was signing and reading over paperwork and put the paper in his hand on the top of the pile, drawing a couple of deep breaths before speaking.

“We have an emergency situation, your majesty.”

Yuuri looked at the paper and his face took on a green hue as his hands began to tremble, “No, this isn’t right. It can’t be true,” but his features took on a more determined air as Gwendal faced him grimly nodding. “Ok then what are we going to do to save him?” he asked looking to Gwendal for answers.

“We don’t have much time,” he started outlining the plan he had devised. “I wish there were better options, but some parts of this plan will be relying on favorable weather and sheer luck.”

 

 

Title: The Rescue  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 257  
Rating: T  
Summary: Yozak reflects on being rescued  
Warnings: none

  
  


Yozak lounged in bed sure that he was lucky to be among the living. He was mostly healed from his experiences, and was just enjoying a bit of rest before going back to his own quarters. He had been certain his life was ended when he looked out from the gallows and saw a set of very familiar green eyes looking back at him from the crowd that had gathered to witness the execution. He realized he was saved then, because if Wolfram was there, then the kiddo, and Conrad were nearby too.

He had scoured the crowd hoping to spot Conrad out there somewhere but he didn’t have time to locate him before all hell broke loose. Yuuri tried to stop the execution and reason with the rulers of Zorashia, but he ended up going all maoh on them spouting things about real justice, and false justice and basically clearing the area with his water serpents. Yozak had taken the opportunity to run for his life, and soon found that weeks in a cell with limited food and water don’t give one much to run on.

He had woken up in the sick bed in blood pledge castle, with a very worried looking Conrad watching over him. That was one good thing from this whole ordeal. He had gotten some alone time with the man he loved. There were no big scenes or fights, or fireworks, or kisses, or anything like that, but he was there when he woke up, and that was enough for now.

 

 

  


Title: Afterwards  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 300  
Rating: T  
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram’s wedding day. Yozak’s pov.  
Warnings: none

  
  


Yozak smiled nervously at his reflection in the mirror, he thought he looked strange in the earth clothing, something they called a rented tux. He hadn’t expected to be a part of the royal wedding party for sure, but in the months since his rescue from Zorashia he had been invited to many more family-type activities at the palace. 

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room, only to have it taken away by the sight before him. Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad all wore the same deep gray tuxedo with white shirt and light gray vest and tie as he had on. Yozak’s couldn’t pull his eyes from Conrad. He looked absolutely droolworthy.

“So, should I go put on one of the dresses and walk with the ladies instead?” he asked nervously.

Gwendal made some sort of agrivated noise and walked over to the doorway to look out for the beginning of the ceremony. Maybe  he was equally uncomfortable without the long green uniform coat he usually wore.

“Yozak, you have to escort Miss Elizabeth down the aisle, if you change sides it will mess up the balance of things.” Gunter reminded him.

“Here they come.” Gwendal said.

The ladies were all decked out in silvery grey dresses that matched the vests on the men’s tuxes. Stepping out into the hallway each man took a spot next to their respective lady. Greta came running up to take her place at the head of the line, a basket of petals from the blooms in Cetcillia-sama’s garden hanging from one arm.

Wolfram was last in line, wearing a light grey suit with black vest.

Yozak looked ahead, and found that Conrad was looking back, smiling warmly at him. Maybe his luck with his love life was finally changing.

  
  



End file.
